


Volver a empezar

by NathaliaCR



Series: Vuelve, Nezumi. [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Shion (No. 6), Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nezumi vuelve, nezumi returns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: "El errante y el estacionario- sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse de nuevo, y cuando lo hicieran, Shion no lo volvería a dejar ir tan fácilmente.''
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Series: Vuelve, Nezumi. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Volver a empezar

**Author's Note:**

> "Sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso abrasador y apasionado, pero gentil.  
> —¿Eso fue un... beso de despedida?  
> —Una promesa. —Nezumi sonrió—. La reunión llegará, Shion."
> 
> Fragmento del último capítulo de la novela ligera.

Aquí yacía el no tan viejo recuerdo de una cuidad llamada No. 6. Había existido, una vez, el epitome de la inteligencia humana, una utópica ciudad-estado.

El chico de cabellos oscuros, con las pisadas cuatro años más viejas, recorría aquel sector que parecía ser algo completamente nuevo y diferente de la última vez que se encontró allí. Ya no había barreras, la cuidad de No. 6 había sido destruida por completo.

Estaba orgulloso, una sonrisa surco en sus labios secos y quebrajados a causa del largo viaje.

Había sido un camino difícil, ya que no contaba con otra especie de tecnología que no fuese la de sus ratones, quienes a pesar de los años, lo seguían acompañando. Caminó unos metros, con Hamlet y Cravat en sus hombros. Era un día nublado, así que prontamente pequeñas gotas fueron chocando contra la acera, hasta convertirse en una fuerte lluvia. Nezumi chasqueó la lengua con molestia, pero no hizo nada para resguardarse de la lluvia que caía pesadamente, sino al contrario, caminaba tranquilo por en medio de la calle. Los pequeños ratones se escondieron en los bolsillos de su dueño.

Estaba perdido, a pesar de que tenía un increíble sentido de orientación, aquel lugar había cambiado de tal forma que le costaba encontrar el camino. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que lo encontraría, así que no ceso su caminar.

_¿Qué sería de Shion?_

Aquella pregunta nuevamente invadió la mente del chico de ojos grises. No había día en que no se lo preguntase, ni día en que no quisiera regresar donde aquel chiquillo tan extraño. Pero había dejado que todo siguiera su curso, sabía que la mejor opción había sido alejarse.

Desde el primer momento lo supo; supo que estaba en algo profundo, supo que estaba cayendo, supo que Shion sería su perdición.

Sabía que todo terminaría mal cuando sintió la necesidad de proteger al chico de cabellos albinos, cuando comenzó a extrañarlo las tardes en que se iba a trabajar con Inukashi y sobretodo, cuando sentía que no podía perderlo. Porque el solo pensamiento de no estar más con Shion le aterraba, le dolía el pecho, pero a Nezumi le aterraba aún más el hecho de sentir eso. Se había prometido que nunca más tendría lazos afectivos con alguien, sobre todo con Shion, ya que eran completamente opuestos y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Y cuando supo que ya había caído completamente, no le quedo mejor opción que alejarse, no estaba preparado para asumir aquello, había estado dependiendo de la presencia de aquel chico completamente y no podía dejar que ese sentimiento lo invadiera. Debía dejar a un lado esa dependencia emocional que ambos habían creado.

Se alejó, sin embargo, no para siempre.

 _La reunión llegara,_ él lo había prometido, a pesar de que nunca le gusto prometer, pero lo cumpliría. Lo estaba cumpliendo.

Su ropa comenzó a sentirse pesada debido a la lluvia, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero no le podía importar menos. Frotó sus manos para guardar calor en su anatomía fría. Dobló en una esquina y pudo reconocer rápidamente donde estaba, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

_Boom._

Lo podía escuchar, sentía que la euforia invadía su sistema, sentía que el corazón se le subiría por la garganta. Había estado todo el camino preparándose para aquello, pero ahora sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y su cuerpo no respondía a los llamados de su cerebro. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación en su pecho.

 _Shion_ , se preguntó, _¿Shion estará aquí?_

Sabía que tenía que responder aquella pregunta por sí mismo.

Estaba a unos quince metros de distancia, podía ver perfectamente aquel cartel que invitaba a pasar a la panadería que aún conversaba la madre de Shion, a medida que se acercaba el nombre "Karan" se podía leer con mayor claridad. La campana que avisaba cada vez que un cliente abría la puerta sonó de repente y Nezumi fue obligado a parar en seco.

Parpadeó un par de veces, inmerso en aquella imagen tan hermosa.

Su corazón se paró por unos segundos -o quizás se aceleró-, sentía que no estaba respirando, como si su cuerpo no recibiese suficiente oxígeno. Tragó duro, mientras sentía las lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas... _Shion estaba ahí,_ de la mano de una niña no tan pequeña, pero que no sobrepasaba los diez años de edad. Con su otra mano sostenía un paraguas para evitar que la niña se mojara.

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo reacciono por sí mismo y antes de pensarlo grito su nombre: _—¡Shion!_

Shion paró en seco, su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, aquella voz que podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros. Sus latidos comenzaron a descontrolarse dentro de su cuerpo y aguanto la respiración unos segundos, sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con el cuerpo de un hombre empapado, con lágrimas en los ojos y avanzando hacia él. Podía ver la misma fuerza con la que lo miraban hace cuatro años aquellos ojos grises.

Era él _–Nezumi._

Dejó caer el paraguas a su lado, mientras se giraba en sus talones para encarar al chico que tanta falta le había hecho los últimos cuatro años. Ninguno de los dos lo pensó con anterioridad, estaban demasiado asombrados como para meditar sus acciones. Caminaron con un paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraba el otro, alzaron sus brazos y, simplemente, se abrazaron. Hamlet y Cravat se asomaron de los bolsillos de su dueño y comenzaron a chillar.

Shion, inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

Podía sentir el calor de Nezumi atravesar su ropa húmeda a causa de la lluvia, podía sentir el fresco olor a tierra húmeda impregnado en su cabello, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel... Podía sentirlo, nuevamente. Lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas pesadas atravesaban su rostro y se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

Lo había necesitado tanto, por tanto tiempo y no podía creer que aquello fuese real. Pero si era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca.

Nezumi arrugó su rostro, intentando dejar de llorar, pero fallando en el intento. Podía sentir como el chico de cabellos níveos hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y como sus cálidas lagrimas chocaban directamente contra su piel húmeda.

Lo necesitaba más cerca, lo necesitaba más que nunca, no quería alejarse de él, no quería sentir esa sensación de vacío nuevamente en su pecho, no quería estar nunca más lejos de Shion. Dejo salir un sollozo de lo más profundo de su garganta, sin miedo de que alguien lo escuchara.

Por fin, después de tantas interminables horas, después de tantos llantos en medio de la noche, después de tantos días con viviendo con el nudo en la garganta, después de tantos meses sintiendo aquel vació en sus pechos. Al fin, después de tantos años...

No sabían cuantos minutos se habían quedado así, simplemente disfrutando del calor del otro, llorando en sus hombros, pero sabían que se debían separar, la lluvia estaba siendo demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, no lo harían.

Shion, de repente, sonrió entre lágrimas, recordando aquel encuentro hace ocho años, aquel encuentro que le hizo perder muchas cosas, pero a la vez, gano muchas más. Recordó las miles de veces que había mirado por su ventana los días de tormenta, deseando que Nezumi entrara nuevamente en su vida. Y ahora, un día de lluvia, lo traía nuevamente.

—Estoy aterrado —comentó Nezumi de repente, con la voz humedecida debido al llanto.

—¿Q-qué?

—No has cambiado en nada, puedo sentirlo. —Aferró su mano con más fuerza al cuerpo de Shion—. Eres el mismo chico que nunca logré entender, el mismo chico misterioso, valiente y noble, que se emociona y llora como una chica. Todo eso al mismo tiempo.

—Me dijiste algo similar hace cuatro años.

—Veo que aún no te olvidas de mis palabras. —Sonrió.

—Eres difícil de olvidar.

—Me complace saberlo.

Sin decir más, Nezumi aleja una mano del cuerpo del albino, para subirla hasta su rostro. Toma suavemente su mentón con la punta de dos de sus dedos, disfrutando el suave rocé de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Un par de ojos rojizos estaban frente a él y los mira por unos segundos, deleitando su sentido visual.

— _Cumplí mi promesa, Shion._

Y finalmente lo besó, suave y tiernamente, pero no menos apasionado.

El errante y el estacionario- sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse de nuevo, y cuando lo hicieran, Shion no lo volvería a dejar ir tan fácil. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdo que escribí esto mientras aún lloraba por No. 6. Qué tiempos (? JAJAJA


End file.
